Corpse Grooms
by firelily18
Summary: An AU fic. For Noatak and Tarrlok they are the love of their afterlife. For Asami and Korra, well, it's just been a grave misunderstanding. Nonetheless it has everyone, Spirit World and Mortal Realm, rising to the occasion. A wedding! A wedding! We're going to have a wedding! Pairings include Korra&Bolin, Korra&Noatak, Asami&Mako, Asami&Tarrlok.
1. According To Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Corpse Bride.**

It was a terrible day for a wedding.

Well, a wedding rehearsal anyway.

Korra's fingers drummed along the inside of the carriage as the rain descended onto their carriage.

Asami scowled.

"Would you cut it out? You've been doing that ever since we left. It's getting really annoying."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted them.

They hadn't spoken since the argument and this was just the kind of thing that would set Korra off.

Sure enough Korra's head turned from the window, her eyes burning in anger.

"Well what do you want me to do?" She snapped. "In two days I'm going to become a common housewife with only sewing and tea parties to look forward to!"

Korra's fist loudly slammed against the window.

Asami didn't flinch.

"Dammit Asami we could have left! We could have left together! Instead we are going to spend the rest of our lives being married to people we've never even met before!"

Korra fists were tightly curled beside her and her face was downcast.

Asami quickly moved over to her side and grabbed her in a tight hug.

She could feel Korra's tears soaking through her shirt as she tried to calm her down by patting her hair and singing softly in her ear.

_Winter, spring,_

_Summer and fall._

_Winter, spring,_

_Summer and fall_

_Four seasons,_

_Four loves_

_Four seasons_

_For love_

It seemed silly but it worked. Soon Korra's crying slowed down and Asami felt she was calm enough to be spoken to.

"I know you're scared Korra. We've been together ever since we were children, you can't hide your emotions from me."

Asami heard a faint "I'm not scared!" through her shirt and a smile formed on her face.

Korra really was a terrible liar.

Asami released her from her tight embrace and grabbed her chin so that their eyes met.

"I'll help you escape Korra. You know that. I swear **on my parent's grave** I won't tell anybody where you're going or who you're going with."

As she saw Korra's miserable blue eyes hold her firm gaze, she felt her heart plummet.

The only time she ever remembered seeing that look was the day they put Tonraq and Senna into the grave.

Asami felt tears prick along the edge of her eyes at the injustice of it all.

Hadn't they been through enough already?

Why did death and pain constantly seem to follow them?

What have they ever done to anger the Spirits so much to warrant this kind of torture?

_"No."_

The word was spoken so softly Asami barely heard it.

Barely.

But she did.

Korra quickly slid from Asami's grip and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She turned around and gave Asami a half-smile.

"Like I'd let you get married before me."

Asami and Korra stared at each other for a moment, then proceeded to laugh hysterically.

They both had tears streaming down their cheeks as they each shared their own private joke from childhood.

Suddenly the carriage came to a complete halt.

Korra and Asami were quickly thrown out of their temporary euphoria.

**They had arrived.**

**Author's Note: OK I just want to say I'm terribly sorry to my Tango fic watchers that I haven't updated. I have had a death of a friend who was very close to the family and everytime I went to write nothing would seem to come. But amazingly I was able to write this story! I find that to be the craziest thing! I have like 4 chapters already done and I am forcing myself not to post them until I finish my Tango chapter. Which I will try SUPER DUPER hard to get up by Monday!**

**Oh and to the rest of the readers who have no idea what I'm talking about(And my Tango readers)**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you like it!**


	2. A Grave Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: Tim Burton owns Corpse Bride and Bryan and Mike own The Legend of Korra. I own a goldfish named Fishy. **

It was raining. It was raining. _It was raining!_

Mako stood outside his balcony in the pouring rain in utter amazement. As he threw his head back and bathed in the chilling rain water he wondered if the curse had finally been lifted. For as long as he remembered it had never rained in this land.

Ever.

Some say it was because of the curse and he was inclined to agree. Nothing else would explain why the wells were always full of water or why the rivers and streams had never dried up when not a drop of rain had befallen the land.

But the land was barren.

No crops, no flowers, absolutely nothing grew on this land. All food was imported elsewhere and the people made most of their money selling precious stones. When he was younger Mako used to wonder why his family, _why anybody_, would bother even living here.

It was beyond depressing.

But when he took his first trip into the City he realized why.

Half breed.

Abomination.

Outcast.

And those were just some of the _nicer_ things said about him and his brother. It seemed that inter nation breeding was very frowned upon in polite society. And he and Bolin weren't exactly role models for purity.

After that day Mako never again questioned the validity of Spirits Island.

Just then something caught his eye.

A carriage.

He quickly ran inside his room and shut his balcony doors. What was he thinking standing outside the pouring rain like that when he had his wedding rehearsal to go to?


End file.
